noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Roctis Kravei
Roctis Kravei (Kor. 록티스 크라베이) is a Noble and the previous Clan Leader of the Lukedonia's Kravei Clan. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He is currently the 4th Elder of the Union and was also the Noble contractor of the 12th Elder. Appearance Roctis has long, black, wavy hair that extends past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes of a Noble. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. As a union Elder, he wears a white robe over a pair of white trousers. Personality In Frankenstein's flashback, Roctis appeared to show reverence to Rai and cared for his well-being. However, he was a traitor and along with other traitor clan leaders, he betrayed both Rai and the previous Lord. In the past, when he met Frankenstein, he was shown to be very direct in warning Frankenstein should he do anything to betray Rai's good trust. Though despite this, he expresses laughter and refers to him as an interesting person when he remarked that Roctis came to threaten him. As the 4th Elder of The Union, Roctis has been extremely calm in all situations he's shown while contemplating the events that have transpired with the 12th, 11th and 10th elders. He was also fine with entering into a contract with the 12th elder. Background Roctis Kravei is the leader of Kravei clan and one of the traitor nobles who had betrayed the previous Lord and Rai. He is currently the 4th Elder of the Union. He was also involved in the conspiracy against Rai that had forced him to withdraw to hibernate in hiding. According to Frankenstein, Roctis was after Rai's life. He has daughter named Ignes. Plot Overview Cerberus Arc Roctis first appears after the death of the 12th Elder. He is seen walking with the 9th Elder, when he senses that the 12th Elder has been killed (Due to having previously formed a contract with him). He brings this to the notice of his companion, who is surprised and wonders about the identity of the one who was strong enough to kill the 12th Elder, despite his considerable power. Roctis states that he only felt the Elder's death and nothing else, looking on silently as the 9th Elder states that this death was going to cause a big commotion. Later on, he is present at a televised meeting with the other Elders. As the contractor of the 12th, he is asked if he has any information that might be helpful to which he replies that he doesn't. This is due to the fact that he didn't monitor the 12th's movements because of his status as a fellow Elder, as Elders are not allowed to interfere with one another. He then silently watches the proceedings of the meeting. Flashback Arc During a flashback a small portion of the past life of Roctis Kravei in Lukedonia is shown. Once he meets Gejutel K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia when he's on his way to answer the previous Lord's summon. Roctis is surprised and speechless when Ragar asks him about his visit to Raizel and the topic of discussion they have during their meeting. Soon afterwards, both clan leaders take their leave, and Roctis still tries to recall the subject of their talks. Roctis Kravei is one of the many who sense Dark Spear's presence when Frankenstein summon it. 10th and 11th Elders Investigation In the present world, the 9th Elder informs Roctis about the involvement of a noble in 12th Elder's death. Roctis deduces a clan leader was involved, and that Lukedonia would have realized that 12th Elder was in a contract with him. 9th Elder asks him if Lukedonia will take any involvement after learning of Roctis' presence in Union in which he expresses his uncertainty. He leaves the investigation of 12th Elder's death to 9th Elder. Declaration of War After the Elders meeting, it is decided to launch a full scale war on Lukedonia. The 9th asks Roctis if he will be alright due to the decision of war. Roctis answers that a war with Lukedonia was unavoidable from the start, and it simply means that the time has come. 9th asks him the identity of other person involved in the death of 10th & 11th Elders besides Loyard Clan Leader. Roctis again states his uncertainty, but the identity doesn't matter as whoever it was, they wouldn't stand a chance against three elders. When 5th, 7th and 8th Elders are busy creating havoc in the city in order to call out nobles, Roctis and 9th Elder discuss about the upcoming war. They say that after the conflict with Lukedonia ends, humans will come under the complete control of Union. Also, the results of fight in South Korea is already decided as one of the three elders is a formal clan leader(Zarga Siriana) like Roctis and one of them is a werewolf (5th Elder); and the current clan leaders lack the strength to face them. Abilities Being a previous clan leader and one of considerable age, he is certain to be an immensely powerful Noble, as a modified human who was contracted to him was shown to be powerful enough to become a Union Elder. As a current Union Elder, he has a very high level of authority within the Union. He is said to be equal to Urokai and Zarga. Soul Weapon As a former clan leader, he have his own Soul Weapon though it's form is yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles